


sucker for blue eyes

by complicatedfreak



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I'm trash for reveal fics D:, Identity Reveal, Imitation games, One Shot, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/complicatedfreak/pseuds/complicatedfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Marinette and Adrien were dared to imitate the famous Ladybug and Chat Noir, Marinette couldn't help but notice Adrien's actions were very similar to her chaton's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sucker for blue eyes

“I’m bored.” Alya moaned while staring at the pastel-purple ceiling of her room, her back lying against the dark violet duvet of her bed. 

Marinette nodded in agreement beside Alya, her position mimicked her best friend’s. She’s a little bit sleepy due to the energy she exerted in fighting and successfully winning a battle between an Akumatized villain earlier this afternoon. Hours had passed and she still feels like her eyes were weighing heavier than her school bag.

“Well, ladies, how ‘bout a small game?” Nino invited while sitting beside Adrien on the violet-carpeted floor.

“You know how the whole world feels about your ridiculous made-up games.” Adrien chuckled, earning a glare from Nino and a grin of agreement from Marinette.

The four of them were having a sleepover, this time in Alya’s place. It was like a tradition for them to attend a sleepover every two to three weeks during the weekends. The last time they did this, it was Marinette who hosted the sleepover, and now it’s Alya’s turn.

In the middle of 11pm, the four are already bored out of their minds. They’ve played every board games or card games there is in Alya’s violet-themed room. They even watched the rom-com movies Alya owns, and the number of her rom-com movies was quite a handful. Since they already did the things they’ve wanted to do a while ago, they were left with nothing to entertain them anymore.

“Oh come on, I know you like my ‘ridiculous games’.” Nino smiled as he elbowed his friend softly on the arm, gesturing him to hop in his plan.

Alya snorted, “Says who?” She rolled her eyes even no one would notice.

“You’ll love it this time.” Nino defended and stood up from his place, earning the whole room’s attention. He grinned and stretched out his arms, “We’re going to have a game I like to call the Imitation Game.” He said while enthusiasm and energy were present in his tone.

Marinette rose from laying her back against the bed, sitting up straight as Alya copied her actions. “Oh, that sounds intriguing. What’s the goal for this game of yours?” She smiled, clearly interested from what her friend has to say regarding his made-up game. Adrien sat up straighter from slouching his back, curiously waiting for Nino to answer Marinette’s question.

Nino’s grin never left his face, knowing that someone finally took interest in his idea. “The goal is to successfully imitate a well-known figure in the society provided by the others. For example, I dare Adrien to imitate Jagged Stone. The rest of us, excluding Adrien, will judge his imitation and tell if it was accurate or not. If his imitation was precise, he gets a point, and if it wasn’t, then he won’t earn any points for that round.

“In order for us to know who’s turn is next, I’ll write our names in a strip of paper each and put it inside a box. That way, the previous winner can pick the next one they’ll be challenging a character for the picked person to imitate. If you picked your own name, then you can pick another one.” He explained and ended it with crossing his arms against his chest while he looked at his friends and waited for their reactions regarding the perfect game he devised.

“Oh!” Alya squealed and jumped from the bed, startling the sleepy Marinette in the process. She bounced from the bed onto the floor and clapped her hands from the idea. “That would be nice!” She complimented, earning a practically visible blush from Nino.

“Man, that’s the first game of yours that Alya actually complimented.” Adrien joked from his seat, glancing at Alya’s direction and saw a grin that matched Nino’s was clear on her face. 

“What’s the prize if one of us gets the most number of points?” Marinette asked from her seat, low-key as excited as Alya, but she wouldn’t show it.

“That’s a good question.” Nino paused, silently thinking something good as a reward for the game he made up within a span of 5 seconds. “Aha! The winner can give the three losers a dare. Now, before you say ‘that is such a lame prize’, there’s a catch: the losers aren’t allowed to back out from the dare tasked to them.”

Adrien’s ears twitched under his blond locks when he heard the reward, as if his cat tendencies were acting up even without Chat Noir’s mask and leather suit. _I need to win and get that reward._ He silently thought because he really wanted to see Nino and Alya kiss in front of him. He can picture his other three friends of losing as he won and made Marinette video Nino and Alya’s kiss. Winning the game should be easy for him, since he planned on borrowing Chat Noir’s skills, and he’s sure that won’t count as cheating.

While Adrien was silently plotting different kinds of villainous schemes he’s sure as hell Hawk Moth can’t bypass, Marinette’s brain was flooding with sweet possibilities that she can force her friends to do if she won the game that she had taken a keen interest of.

If she won, she can make Nino give Adrien’s number to her. Heck, she can even make Alya confess her secret love for Nino. Oh, and maybe she can even… _I can dare Adrien to kiss me_. Marinette felt a blush creeping on either of her cheeks by that mere thought. She was sure her cheeks were as red as Ladybug’s suit.

“That’s a deal. I’m in!” Alya broke both Marinette and Adrien from their trances when she yelled. Alya thought that if she’ll win this game that Nino made up, she could make Adrien and Marinette go out on a date. Though, that would more of be an advantage for Marinette instead of her. Leaving that aside, she could even make Nino treat their small peer in Marinette’s family bakery, or even better: she could make her friends do her homework for the whole week.

“Me too!” Adrien said immediately after Alya, feeling competitive already and the game hasn’t started yet.

“Me three.” Marinette smirked evilly as she felt her inner Ladybug flowing in her veins, making her feel like she could take on the world with just a hand.

Nino smirked. “To make it more interesting, if someone gets 10 points, they can make _two people_ imitate a pair of famous people so the two of them could do their best and try to defeat one another to earn a point. Oh, and the first one who gets 12 points will be crowned as the winner for tonight’s imitation game.” He announced and then studied his friends’ faces and took it as their reaction. Nino doesn’t know what he’ll do if he wins, but there’s one thing he knew for sure, and that is the fact that he won’t let anyone beat him in his own game. In addition to that, he can use this advantage to command them to do something they don’t like in the future, and they won’t get to step out from it.

Alya grinned and stood up straight, “Let the games begin.”

This is going to be a good evening for the four of them.

 

* * *

 

“I got… Alya!” Marinette announced the moment she read Alya’s name after flipping open a strip of folded paper from her fingertips.

“Oooh!” Adrien and Nino loudly said in unison, despite the four of them sitting together in a circle on Alya’s violet bed. Inside the circle is a purple, square tissue box they found somewhere in Alya’s room. The box only contained four strips of paper folded neatly, each written with the players’ names.

Alya chuckled, “Who do you want me to imitate this time, Marinette?” She challenged as her eyes glinted darkly.

The night was still young, and somewhere in 1am, they found themselves sitting on top of Alya’s bed, playing Nino’s made-up game that he proudly called the Imitation Game. 

Marinette smirked and bore her cerulean eyes in Alya’s amber ones. “I want you to imitate Chloé.” She challenged, earning a groan of despair from her best friend and a hoard of laughter from the two boys in the room.

“But she’s not even famous!” Alya protested from her best friend’s wishes.

“Though, she’s well-known because her father is the mayor.” Marinette reasoned with a wicked smile Alya found herself disliking.

“Damn, dude, that’s going to be a tough one.” Nino looked at Alya as her eyes threw daggers into Marinette’s. “Might as well give up and say bye-bye to your point for this round.” He smirked similarly to Marinette and Adrien’s evil ones.

The top scorer is currently Alya with 9 points, followed by Nino with 7 points, while Adrien and Marinette were following behind with a neck-on-neck score of 6. It wasn’t Marinette or Adrien’s fault that they didn’t know they’re terrible at imitating other people until now. But of course, the two of them chose not to admit that and went on to thinking that Alya was just naturally good at this game.

“Watch me.” Alya hid a smile trying to creep on her lips as she hopped on the floor and walked in the middle of her purple-themed room. She stood in the middle as three pairs of hungry eyes were eyeing at her curiously, silently praying for Alya’s failure to take effect for this round.

Alya cleared her throat as she thought about how ill Chloé’s character was and thought of something that kid would do on her everyday routine. With an idea of what to do, she put her knuckles against her forehead while stretching out her freehand and looked at her nails. Her face was masked with a horrid look, very similar to Chloé’s. “Oh, Daddy, my hair is so _dry_ and Marinette broke my nail while I was trying to chase my Adrikins.” She cried out while using a voice higher than her usual one.

Her three audiences laughed out loud in the middle of the midnight from the humorous imitation that she staged. “Oh my god, I swear, that was your best one yet!” Marinette said in between her laughter while clutching her stomach due to the pain forming in her diaphragm.

“You really imitated Chloé there for a minute.” Nino wiped a tear straying from his eyes under his pair of glasses because of laughing for a minute straight.

“For a minute there, I thought you were actually Chloé.” Adrien said while laughing, trying to stop himself because his cheekbones were hurting him.

Alya flashed a smile, knowing that she has finally 10 points and they won’t get to catch up. “10 points, baby!” She yelled as she fist-bumped the air and jumped gleefully.

Her friends’ laughter had died down now because of the sudden realization of her close to winning, followed by a chorus of groans from them. Their reactions were just like an on and off switch, Alya thought funnily.

“Cheater.” Marinette declared at the thought of her best friend having 10 points. She couldn’t believe that Alya was _actually_ leading number one from the scoreboard, while she sat at the third with Adrien. She thought that maybe her Ladybug luck wouldn’t take effect on her civilian form.

“You didn’t tell us you have a hidden talent.” Adrien groaned, not believing every second of being stuck in third place. Well, he’s actually not surprised that he’s having a bad beat in this game, since his alter ego was the actual embodiment of bad luck.

“Alya, you’re a miracle worker.” Nino cried, but stopped immediately when he thought that his friend has reached 10 points. “Alya, you have 10 points already! That means you can pick two people to rival with.

Alya grinned at that thought, since she already planned on whom to pick when she reached the required number of points. “I pick Adrien and Marinette, since the two of them are already in last place and I don’t want them to lose _that_ bad. I also want to see whose imitating skills were better between the two of them.” She teased, but knew that wasn’t the main reason why she picked them.

Marinette stuck out her tongue in a childish, yet cute manner. “I’m going to defeat Adrien, just watch me do it.” She grumbled, earning a chorus of giggles from her friends.

“Not if I beat you to it first.” Adrien challenged, earning an evil smirk as a form of reply from Marinette.

“I’d like to see you try, _pretty boy_.” Marinette said, not removing the smirk on her face.

“Watch and see, _princess_.” Adrien flashed his wicked grin that probably rivaled Marinette’s smirk.

There’s something familiar that washed over Marinette when Adrien called her with a pet name Chat Noir gave to her as Marinette, though that thought immediately disappeared when her competitive spirit rose from its slumber.

“Okay you two, hold your horses.” Alya said, knowing this idea was perfect. Actually, she picked the two of them because she wanted Marinette to have more confidence when it comes to facing Adrien, and so far, she has improved by a step or two. In order to make Marinette feel more confident, she picked her and Adrien to imitate a pair of characters.

“So Alya, who do you think they should imitate?” Nino asked, and Alya hummed from that excellent question.

She thought of a pair of characters that were most likely in love with each other for Adrien and Marinette to imitate. She thought that maybe she should go with a pair of famous people that Marinette and Adrien both knew.

When she finally made her mind, she give Marinette and Adrien a grin, knowing that the characters she chose would suit the two of her friends perfectly.

“Marinette, Adrien, I would like the two of you to imitate Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

When Marinette heard it, she couldn’t help but to smile in malevolence. She’s going to beat Adrien at this point and kick him down to the fourth place. Okay, she did silently thanked Alya for making her imitate Ladybug. How ironic when the alter ego of Ladybug would imitate Ladybug. Considering that she’s the daughter of two well-known bakers in Paris, she’s assured that beating Adrien would be easy as pie.

“Challenge accepted.” Marinette announced and looked at Adrien, slightly disappointed when she saw a villainous smile from Adrien.

Adrien’s mind was set on thinking that he’s going to beat Marinette at this one round. Him imitating as Chat Noir is probably going to be the easiest thing he’s about to do in his life, and he has 9. All he had to do was throw some flirtatious comments to Marinette and some of his famous Chat Noir cat puns to win this round. He could use his Chat Noir characteristics to treat Marinette as if she were the actual Ladybug. Well, maybe he thought that it wouldn’t feel the same being all flirty and funny – _punny –_ to someone who wasn’t his lady, but he hoped this would be worth it if he won this game.

“You’re on.” He said to Marinette as they both hopped out of the bed and made their way towards the center of the room.

Adrien looked at Marinette and felt his heart increased its rate from the excitement of being Chat Noir even without his leather suit and claws. Marinette felt the same as her heart began to beat faster of the idea of bringing Adrien down and treating him as if he were the actual Chat Noir she knew.

Alya and Nino were sitting on the bed beside each other, excited for their two best friends who were about to act like their two favorite superheroes of Paris.

“Oh! Imitate a scene where Ladybug cleansed an Akuma, and Chat Noir was being flirty.” Alya said excitedly from her sit, couldn’t help her inner fangirl from surfacing.

Marinette nodded and cleared her throat when she felt Ladybug’s confidence bursting in her, despite not wearing her famous red suit. “Miraculous Ladybug!” She chanted and threw nothing from her hand, but pretended an object was there in the first place. She pictured herself throwing an object that came from her Lucky Charm up in midair and imagined a swarm of red ladybugs flew in the air when the object disappeared. Her eyes now fell on Adrien, who was still wearing a smile despite her perfect imitation. 

It was Adrien’s turn now. Adrien put his signature smile. Not the Model Adrien Agreste Signature Smile, it was the Chat Noir Signature Smile. “Well, Bugaboo, I enjoyed another _paw_ tastic day with you. I can’t wait to spend another day with a _purr_ fect lady like you soon.” He chimed and gave Marinette a wink, his mind he was saying it to Ladybug instead of his friend.

By her Ladybug instinct, Marinette rolled her eyes and replied. “Well, aren’t you an excited _chaton_.” She felt like the whole world just halt into a pause when she realized what she did.

The competition for the sake of a point had disappeared from her head when she sensed that something was wrong. She couldn’t shake off the fact that Adrien sounded _exactly_ like Chat Noir, and his _puns_! Who knew Adrien could hit off some puns like Chat Noir. And something was _definitely_ wrong when Marinette didn’t have a heart attack when Adrien winked at her. She was supposed to have one, but instead, she _rolled her eyes_ at him because her mind felt like Chat Noir was the one who said it; not Adrien.

Marinette decided not to jump to conclusions and just experiment on her hypothesis.

Adrien walked in front of her and grabbed both of her hands. “Well, I must be going, Milady.” With that, Adrien knelt one leg as he took Marinette’s left hand and planted a soft kiss against her knuckles.

When Adrien kissed her knuckles, she was expecting to feel energy bolting inside of her system, because _Adrien Agreste,_ the boy she’s been swooning over, _kissed_ her hand! But instead of the excitement coursing through her veins like electricity flowing through wires, she only felt a warm sense of familiarity.

The hypothesis she made earlier was now a proven fact, thus, concluding her hypothesis to be true.

Snapping out from her train of thoughts, Marinette watched Adrien rose up from his knee and then she grabbed both of his hands. “Goodbye, _minou_.” She gave him a soft smile that she gives Chat whenever he calls her his lady and then gave his hands a soft squeeze.

When Marinette said those two words, Adrien’s emerald eyes shot up to Marinette’s blue ones and saw something he wasn’t expecting. He realized that he didn’t need to go out and figure who Ladybug was behind her mask, since she’s already in front of him. He knew Marinette was imitating how Ladybug reacts whenever Chat kisses her hand, but what he also knew is that he doesn’t usually let anyone see him kissing Ladybug’s hand whenever he’s Chat Noir.

There’s something special about the smile Marinette gave him. He knew that smile like the back of his hand, and only one lady could flash that smile.

“Milady, I’m glad it’s you.” Adrien said softly, not leaving Marinette’s eyes. Her eyes twinkled like the heavens, making his heart swell for unknown reasons.

The two felt utterly stupid for not noticing the obvious fact that their partner was always with them: with or without a suit.

“I’m glad it’s you too, _mon minou_.” Marinette whispered, a smile inevitably appeared on her lips.

“Well, now I think it’s not appropriate to call you ‘Bugaboo’ anymore. What do you say about ‘Buginette’?” Adrien grinned. The two of them were suddenly snapped out from their own world and forced them back to reality when a voice interrupted them. They won’t admit that they’ve forgotten about their best friends in the room.

“And that’s enough!” Nino said with a frown on his lips, “You two failed to imitate Ladybug and Chat Noir. No points for the two of you.”

“What?” Marinette and Adrien whined in unison, not expecting for their friend to cut them out like that for the sake of telling them they’re not imitating Ladybug and Chat Noir. 

“You two heard me. If the two of you are actually watching my videos on Ladyblog, you’d know how the two of them would act.” Alya shook her head, expecting more from her friends.

Marinette and Adrien felt their head hurting, but they didn’t know if it was either the fact that Alya was more oblivious than the two of them had been, or the fact that they two of them had too much information to process for tonight.

Well, the second one was most likely to be the reason.


End file.
